Battle with Claudandus
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Rana the Mutant Frog and Charlie the Mutant Squirrel are being hunted by the Anti-Human Cult lead by the Evil Mutant Cat Claudandus The Turtles must keep them safe while also solving the mystery of this strange Mutant Cult Sequel to The Secret Ring of Honor Chapter 5: Ballroom Bonanza, not to be confused with Ballroom Blitz
1. Departure

_**So...Why am I writing the sequel to Secret Ring of Honor even though I haven't finished The Revenants Arc yet, Multiple Reasons...I just want to write some fun pulpy adventures rather than some more serious meaning of life stuff I just...Haven't wanted to to do that also I will only post a few chapters than I might not post anything for a couple of months, so I want to have some fun**_

Rana the Mutant Red-Eyed Tree Frog awoke to the sounds of bird song and the sunbeams dancing on her green slimy face. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around wildly, she was in a place she had never been in before, it was a strange place, because of the opulent greenery around her and the luxurious decorations of the room she was in (Delicate lace curtains and the bed she was in was actually shaped like an Oyster shell!) It seemed she had been taken to some kind of Tropical resort! But closer inspection of the plants revealed they weren't tropical, she had been taken to First Earth England where it was Summer in the Northern Hemisphere as opposed the Autumn as it was in Third Earth.

Ichabod and Kong came in and explained where she was.

"This is an unconventional place of healing." Said Kong "This is Fyora's Humanimal Haven, created by the Queen of the Fairies as a place where Humanimals can heal from wounds both physical and...Psychological...Felly Forest is a special place only the Queen of the Humaniamals and anyone she invites can stay there, but this place is for any Humanimal."

"Where's Charlie?" Rana asked "Where's Paul?"

"They're both here." Said Kong "Paul and his band have been keeping to themselves with all their blinds closed...Yeah...Humanimals are able to sense that Paul isn't a Human...He's a Grizzly Bear that's shaped like a Human...Like one of those Caterpillars that resemble Snakes...And to Ordinary Humanimals that's disturbing as %**% so Paul has decided to just hunker down with his band until the Ordinary Humanimals gawking at him.

"And Charlie?" Said Rana

"We cleaned the wound on his face..." Said Ichabod "Fortunately it was a really shallow cut and it only went near his eye but his eye is perfectly fine...But he's been very quiet...We said to him that if he so wished he could have that scar completely erased...He didn't respond. He hasn't done much of anything."

After checking Rana's vitals Rana went to visit Charlie the Gray Squirrel Mutant's handsome face had been marred jagged scar from the corner of his right eye to the right corner of his mouth. But what most disturbed Rana was that his expression was actually blank and expressionless, Rana would have been less disturbed is Charlie's face had been seething with anger as it often had been when she did something foolish.

Rana meekly asked Charlie if he wanted to join her in the vast gardens of the Haven, the buildings were actually small bungalows further giving this place the atmosphere of a Tropical Paradise)

Coming to a sparkling pond, Rana removed all her clothes and dived into the pond, Charlie watched, his face remaining blank and expressionless.

Rana resurfaced, arching her back gracefully as she did so, she scrubbed her face with the cool, refreshing water, finally she could bare it no longer and said "Why are you so quiet? We've been kidnapped, nearly killed, you got your face scarred and you're not gonna yell at me or lecture me? You always did that before...You're not angry in the slightest?"

Charlie's head turned to the side then he said

Rana continued "You're not gonna do anything...At all?"

"You're right." Charlie said quietly "We've been together, done everything together, because we had to...But since we're free here...I don't have to stay with you..."

And with that Charlie scampered into a leafy elm tree and with the rustles of many leaves he had vanished, like a Ninja, without a trace…

Rana's jaw dropped...She hadn't expected THAT she didn't expect Charlie would abandon her! Rana broke down into sobs.

Meanwhile in a pristine meadow of emerald green grasses and flowers every color of the rainbow. The Mutant Cubs who had been born of the same ooze as the Turtles but raised by the Humanimals were talking about the Strange Game Caesar the Chimp had discovered...Caesar wanted to play that

"Caesar!" Brayed Zeb the Zebra Filly "We barely made it out the last time with our pelts intact!"

Julia the Spotted Hyena and Rye the Giant Anteater watched on the sidelines and sighed, the only Mutant Cub who wasn't here was Taylor the Flamingo and both Julia and Rye were wishing they were with Taylor rather than Zeb and Caesar have another fight.

_**Raph and Leo would be proud! You're doing to Rag-Tag Mutant Team thing right!**_


	2. Hot For Sensai

_**So originally I was planning on having Rana sing 'Let Me Good to You' from The Great Mouse Detective to distract a bunch of gangsters but then I decided...No...She's more into rock than show tunes (Like she probably has some Broadway Musical Soundtracks but she prefers the more modern musicals like Little Shop of Horrors and Aida as opposed to the classics) and also with Splicers of the Opera symbolizing First Earth Gotham is transitioning from BTAS Gotham to Batman Beyond Gotham the Gangsters instead of being the classic Prohibition-style Gangsters of BTAS are the Ts a rival of the Jokerz also here is the chapter that introduces a character who made his debut on Fictionpress Pimpernel Porga a 'Pigwere' or a Pig-Man Humanimal who transforms into a Human at night as the transformation is triggered by the city lights (Why he doesn't transform under artificial light when the sun is shining is probably because the enchantment needs a combination of artificial light AND absence of sun to work)**_

In the Mutant Bureau the Turtles were talking with Karai.

"So..." Leo said "...How are...How are Chloe and Hank doing?"

"They're...Recovering." Karai said quietly "Nubs has found watching episodes of 'The Woodwright's Shop' seems to calm Hank...That brings to the other thing...I believe the name Morning Glories should be discarded, it served its purpose as a placeholder name to differentiate my Mutants from all other Mutants, and it did serve as handy symbolism for the dawning of this new era the Era of the Neozoic the Age of the New Animals. But as the Mutant population of New York continues to expand we need more members of what has essentially become the Mutant Police beyond my original seven Mutants thus I propose changing to The Mutant Guard and my original seven are the Mutant Guard's Elite.

"Similar to the Foot Elite." Said Leo, not harshly or condemning, simply matter- of- factly.

"Nubs is our first Mutant Guard in-training...We should find more among our Mutant..."

That was when the Turtles dimensional jumpers rang.

The message was that at Humanimal Haven where Rana and Charlie had been taken to, Charlie had vanished and Rana was devastated!

Leo gulped, he remembered how he had rebuffed Rana and how that might have left her more emotionally vulnerable.

When Leo explained this to Karai she said "You and Donatello head to First Earth, Raphael and Michelangelo stay here as my Mutants are overworked as it is! But...Take Nubs with you...He needs a break from caring for Hank and Chloe."

The Turtles jumped to Humanimal Haven not the exact spot where Rana's bungalow was so they had to ask some of the Humanimals to find out where she was, upon finding her bungalow they heard her weeping and asking the Fellowship Crew why Charlie left her.

Leo and Don hung behind the door

Edward Nygma said "Well, from what you've described it may very well be the scar was the straw that broke the Squirrel's back...I mean if my face got scarred like that I would probably say if I were your Brother 'You little bitch, I've held your hand for 18 years and I'm..."

Ichabod quickly waved his hands and said "Hang on, hang on, hang on...It may not be as bad it it seems."

Ichabod knelt next to Rana "Maybe Charlie just needs some alone time...He needs to blow off some steam...Maybe the reason he left so abruptly was he was struggling desperately to keep his emotions contained and decided to best thing to do was leave so he wouldn't do something he would regret."

Just then Matoaka got a message, it wasn't her dimensional jumper (Only one with a jumper can call another with a jumper) But a message on her regular phone from her Humanimal Information Network.

"That was from one of my Insect Humanimal Spies." Said Matoaka "He said that he believes he found the source of the pink Mutagen, he saw teenage gangsters storing barrels of the stuff in an abandoned warehouse.

And Matoaka turned her head and said "You two can stop eavesdropping behind the door."

"Geez..." Don sighed "The unfortunate thing about our Ninjitsu is he was designed to evade from those with human senses not someone with the ears or nose of an equine!"

Meanwhile...Tired of listening to Zeb and Caesar fight about weather to play that online game or not Julia decided to visit Taylor. The Spotted Hyena Cub knocked on the cottage door, she heard Taylor's voice shout "The door is open!"

So Julia opened the door, she found Taylor in the kitchen eating ravenously from a box of...Something...Julia recognized the scent...It wasn't something that was typically eaten by Bird Humanimals…

"Um...Taylor..." Said Julia "Is that a box of garlic flavored dog biscuits?"

(Yes, even in their advanced states Canine Humanimals still have a love for what are essentially Dog-Biscuits for Humanimals entire lines of Gourmet Biscuits have been created)

"Yeah." Said Taylor "It's the only thing I can still taste, everything else tastes like dirt..." And with that she punched the box away from her

Julia froze, should she leave, should she stay but then Taylor broke down into sobs.

"Zeb's right!" Taylor cried "I can't fight! All a Flamingo can do is stand around and be pretty, Flamingos can't be warriors!"

Julia took Taylor by the hand and led her to the Den where they both flopped onto a white sofa.

"Taylor..." Julia said "...We're Mutants, we're not the same as Humanimals...The Turtles are the greatest warriors of the Mutants, who'd have thought Pond Turtles could be warriors?"

"Turtles don't have hollow bones." Said Taylor as she rubbed her eyes "Turtles have hard shells..."

Taylor sighed and said "Other Bird Humanimals have sharp beaks and talons I have a beak like a banana and tiny talons!"

No more was said as the Flamingo Chick and Hyena Cub were just silent for a while.

Leo and Don asked Rana if she wanted to come to Gotham to get her mind off her troubles for a while. (The Turtles thought this would kill two birds with one stone, helping Rana while also seeing if she was qualified for the Mutant Guard)

Matoaka decided that since the Turtles were bringing Rana and Nubs the members of her crew who would join would be Ichabod and Marzipan (Since it was a member of Ichabod's own family who had been Mutated) Along with Bill as he was Ichabod's closest friend and steed and Jonathan and Edward Nygma would be sent along as Guides and Protectors since Gotham isn't the most Humanimal -Friendly place.

The sending them to the Warehouse where the Mutagen was being stored. Our heroes arrived finding it abandoned.

"No guards?" Don asked "No guards at all?"

Entering the warehouse they realized the Gangsters must have concealed the barrels of Mutagen with something else as they were about to search a gang arrived, but not the Gang who had hidden the Mutagen, someone had hidden the Mutagen in a hideout of the Ts to conceal their own tracks!

"Whoa!" Said the Leader the aptly named 'Fat-T' "We got a bunch of freaks in our midst!"

(Leo and Don had already run for cover, but everyone else remained in the center of the warehouse)

Rana had a plan.

"Yeah we're freaks." Rana said "And we heard your the best gang in town!"

The Ts eyes widened

"Huh," Said Fat-T "We thought you Humanimals hated Gotham!"

"Yeah yeah..." Rana said "That's what our Folks say...But we're the new Generation...We want to be more like the Humans."

Bill and Marzipan's tails flickered as they realized what Rana was doing.

"They say I'm the best rock singer in the Forest." Said Rana "Care for a demonstration?"

The Ts got out an Equivalent to a Karaoke Machine and Rana got out an MP3 Player she kept under her veil and set the machine to play the karaoke version of Van Halen's Hot For Teacher

"_Oh yeah T-T-Teacher stop that screaming, teacher don't you see?  
Don't want to be no uptown fool  
Maybe I should go to hell, but I'm doin' well,  
Teacher needs to see me after school!"_

Leo blushed upon hearing this...But realizing what Rana was doing He gave the signal to Don and the inched towards the exit

Rana was proving to be an incredible singer and dancer her natural Frog grace made it seem she was practically floating!

"_I think of all the education that I missed  
But then my homework was never quite like this  
Ow got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher  
I got it bad, so bad,  
I'm hot for teacher!"_

The Ts were also thrilled!

"Oh yeah!"

"Sing it Frog-Girl!"

Another was watching from the shadows he chose to reveal himself once Rana had stopped singing,

A Human Man, dressed in a purple suit and holding a cane, he was bald and fat (Though to the well trained eye like Leo's or Don's some of that fat was actually muscle) with unusually pointy ears, he was applauding slowly

"Bravo My Dear!" The Man said

"Holy!" Gasped "Fat-T "It's the Pimp!"

"Indeed I am." Said the Man "I am the Lord of Pleasure in Gotham...And I wish to talk to the Frog-Girl so if you Ts could give us some space for a while..."

The Ts quickly backed out of the Warehouse smiling and babbling. Jonathan and Edward's eyes were as large as saucers "Who was this Pimp and how could he have juvenile delinquents wrapped around his fingers?"

"If you're asking if I'm the frying pan or the fire..." Said the Pimp "...Let me tell you who I really am...My name is Pimpernel Porga...and I am a Humanimal...A Humanimal cursed to become a Human for I am a Pigwere!"

_**So we get a hint of what Taylor and Zeb's beef is without spoiling anything unwritten from the Revenants Arc**_


	3. The Lord of Pleasure

_**So here we find out what Pimpernel did after he he became a Pigwere and we also find out the names of his sisters which I shamelessly took from the video game Mother AKA EarthBound Zero**_

Pimpernel took the group back to his place, a Brothel that he had made out of an abandoned building.

The place was impeccably clean with lavish decorations, on the ground floor there seemed to be a buffet with pretty wholesome looking food being served, several people both males and females came over to greet him, Pimpernel said "I have some business to attend to in my office, I'll be back here shortly."

He took the group of heroes to his office.

"When...Did you come to Gotham?" Jonathan Crane finally asked

Pimpernel rubbed his bald head "It feels like lifetimes ago..."He chuckled "...I more recall the season I came rather than the year...It was Spring...But I think I came to Gotham 8 or 9 years ago."

"Ah." Jonathan said "Ichabod met the Fellowship Herd 3 years ago so we were living on Planet Alderbaren..."

"And 8 or 9 years ago?" Bill said "And you came to Gotham in the Spring of that year...So...If it was 9 years ago that would have just been before we launched our rebellion which took place in the Summer."

"I watched the Queen's coronation on television." Pimpernel said "I wished I could have been there in person, but the beams of the sun return me to my porcine form and thus I couldn't leave the confines of my office without revealing my who I really was I risk horrifying all my employees."

"But why?" Asked Marzipan "If Humanimals have been granted civil rights..."

"Gotham isn't like everywhere else." Pimpernel said as he shook his head "I may not be killed on the spot but no one in Gotham would accept a Pig living among them especially as the owner of this brothel that shouldn't even exist as prostitution is illegal in Gotham but like Penguin's Iceberg Lounge...they let slide as it kept the riffraff content."

"Yeah..." Ichabod said "...But Penguin was caught trafficking Humanimals to Wrangler Planets."

Pimpernel chuckled "I never did like Cobblepot." His chuckled were punctuated by snorts "But enough about me...What about you?"

Jonathan told the story about how Marzipan and Ichabod had taken a potion which had regressed them both to eight year olds. As he was telling this story both Ichabod and Marzipan decided they were very tired and climbed into the sofa in Pimpernel's office and both were quickly in dream land.

"Ouch." Said Pimpernel "That's rough...Any chance at finding a cure?"

"We were planning on sending the sample we have to a potions expert." Said Jonathan

Pimpernel turned his eyes to Rana who had been sitting quietly.

"What about you?" Pimpernel asked "You aren't a Humanimal...You're...Like those guys." He gestured to Leonardo and Donatello

"We're Mutants." Leonardo said irritably

"Yes." Said Pimpernel "But you sing and dance like a Humanimal...After so many years of not being with my own kind...You reminded me of the beauty of Animal Flesh...And I had never though much about Amphibians before but you opened my eyes to the Beauty of the Frog, are you hungry? I have some things in my drawer..."

"I'm not hungry." Rana said "My stomach's been hurting ever since my brother..."

And she told the story of her Squirrel-Brother Charlie abandoning her.

"Hmmm..." Pimpernel sighed "That's...That's awful...I have siblings...My sisters Minnie and Mimmie...I became a Pigwere because I wanted to journey along the familiar coastline while Minnie and Mimmie wanted to journey further inland so I decided I would journey alone despite everyone warning me how dangerous that was, but I simply didn't want my will denied and I was winged by an enchanted bullet and here I am...I have no idea where my Sisters are...They could be married with piglets of their own...They could be dead."

"We came to the Warehouse because we believe someone is storing a Mutagen that can turn Humans into Mutant Animals." Jonathan said "My wife has been turned into a Giant Mantis."

_**So...Not much happened but backstory**_


	4. The Lull in the Chaos

_**So here is a brief chapter where various characters do things to further their character development**_

Pimpernel said he would investigate that warehouse for anything suspicious, everyone thanked the Pigwere and decided to head back to wherever they were staying, Jonathan was quite surprised by Rana offering to carry either Ichabod or Marzipan, Jonathan could see something had changed in the Female Frog Mutant.

Rana stayed behind in First Earth but Leonardo and Donatello returned to Third Earth.

As the sun was rising Leonardo returned to his Dojo in Forest since this craziness with this Cult happened there had been no more lessons at the Dojo because it wasn't safe. Leonardo sighed and entered this place he had come to love.

Leo stood for a while just thinking to himself then he heard a knock, he turned his head. Nubs was there smiling.

Leo smiled despite all that had happened and let the Mutant Rhino Calf in.

"Leonardo..." Nubs said "...This is something I've wanted to ask you about for a while and I just couldn't wait any longer! I've chosen the weapon I wish to wield...Leonardo-San can you teach me the ways of the sword?"

Leo blushed "Nubs...I'm flattered."

"Karai said I should ask you." Nubs said

Leo chuckled "Really, I'm honored you wish to wield the sword..." Leo said

"I've found a Sword I wish to wield!" Nubs said as he revealed under the gray cape he liked to wear he had a hilt and he pulled out...A claymore. A giant sword to most creatures but Nubs was already as large a Human if he became any larger he could probably wield it single handed .

"Um...Nubs..." Leo said "That...That isn't a typical...Ninja Sword."

Nubs sighed "Leo...I don't think I'm cut out to be a Ninja."

Nubs sat down at the Dojo Bench and Leo sat with him.

"I'm too large!" Nubs said "I'm too heavy! Everytime I try to walk on the balance beam I fall off...Chapman said during the Roman Empire they trained elephants to walk on tightropes, that's great but I'm not an elephant I'm a rhino we look similar but we're not closely related...But we are similar in that...We can't...Jump...Thinking about jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper...I think I would fall to my death if I tried that..."

Leo nodded "It's good you thought of that before you got seriously hurt..." Leo sighed "To think...I started off as an ordinary slow Turtle...And I've been able to run and leap effortlessly for so long I can't even imagine what being a normal Turtle would be like...But not all Mutants are built equally, we can't all be Ninjas."

"But reading through my books..." Nubs said "...I was inspired by Medieval Knights charging around in heavy armor! A lot like a Rhinoceros! So I thought...Maybe I should be a Knight instead..."

Leo chuckled "Even if you're Sword is Western...as Master Splinter taught me long ago, it's not the weapon but the arm that wields it! I will teach you Nubs."

Meanwhile Marzipan was sitting by herself at Humanimal Haven where they decided to stay with Rana at least for a while, Marzipan sensed that Pamela didn't want an eight year old in her kitchen, even though Marzipan had been cooking since she was eight years old, Pamela had enough troubles being transformed into a Mutant Mantis and all so Marzipan decided she'd rather stay with Rana and search for Charlie with her.

Marzipan was sitting on a large gray rock at a crystalline pool at Humanimal Haven when Ichabod came to join her.

"Hey." Ichabod said "Can I sit with you?" Their tiny bodies fit perfectly on the rock.

"I'm so sorry..." Marzipan said

"Oh Marzi..." Ichabod was about to try to soothe her

"I mean about the dance contest!" Marzipan finally exclaimed "You've been training so hard for that dance contest and no you can't compete because you're in the body of an eight year old!"

A surprised squeaking sound caused Marzipan and Ichabod to turn their heads, Rana with and towel in her arms was standing there with an awkward expression on her face.

"I was about to take a dip in the pool..." Rana said "...But I'll just wait..." She turned to head back to her cabin.

"No wait Rana!" Ichabod called after her "Don't worry about it!"

"I'm not angry about that." Ichabod said to Marzipan "You're more important to me than any contest, there will be another contest. Besides...Maybe we should be thinking more about fighting than dancing...I mean...This Mutant Cult...They were clearly dangerous before they were brought to our attention."

Marzipan sighed.

"Come to think of it..." Ichabod said as he slid off the rock "...Since we are Kids at the moment...Want to head to the playground? There weren't any playgrounds for me to visit when I was a kid!"

Marzipan could only give a squeak in surprise.

"C'Mon!" Ichabod exclaimed as he pulled Marzipan down from the rock "Let's play! If we're gonna be Kids...We might as well have some fun!"

And Ichabod and Marzipan ran off to play Rana watched them from the trees she thought 'Dance contest?' Rana herself loved to dance and despite everything that had happened, she thought 'It couldn't hurt to ask about it.'

_**Thinking about the Star Trek The Next Generation Episode Rascals of which the Ichabod/Marzipan subplot was inspired by Ichabod didn't exactly have an awful childhood, but it wasn't exactly a rich childhood because the Planet was run by the brutal Duke Vortex during Ichabod's childhood, Marzipan, before being captured by the Wranglers was living like an average 90s Suburban Kid but she was lonely because no one would be her friend because of her pink and purple fur so it is a bit of an inverse the situation between Ro and Guinan where the one who had...Some oppression as a child being content and wanting to do the things he didn't experience as a child and the one who the things but not the friends only thinking about how they can't do the things they could do as teenagers.**_


	5. Ballroom Bonanza

_**So yeah...I got the name from a Children's Book I found called Ballroom Bonanza where the plot is a dance contest of Animals, I also realized in the last chapter I had just made a cross in the plots of Rascals and Saturday Night Fever.**_

So while Ichabod and Marzipan played at the playground Rana asked Bill about the Dance Contest she heard about.

"Oh man," Bill chuckled "Yeah...Fatima's Cross Species Couples Ballroom Bonanza Dance Contest. Both Ichabod and Marzipan and Samantha and Myself entered a week ago."

He took Rana to where a poster for the event could be found at a local Gymnasium.

Studying the poster Rana's red eyes bulged at what looked like an elegant human woman with purple hair balancing on one foot on the snout of a Tyrannosaurus Rex-Man only slightly smaller than the normal counterpart.

Bill chuckled "That's Fatima." He said "And her dance partner/husband Lyle."

"Her husband is a T-Rex?! Exclaimed Rana "How do they um...Do the...Um..."

"They must have their methods." Bill said with a squirm "I try not to think about it...I thought pairings between human woman and gigantic Humanimal Men were impossible but it seems love finds a way."

"So..." Rana said "By cross-species couples do they mean only Human-Humanimal?"

"While that's what most contestant couples will be, I think it's open to any couple who is Humanimal with any Non - Humanimal, like potentially could be Humanimal/ Mutant Animal although some Humanimals might think that's cheating...But the reason for this is actually surprisingly scientific...Fatima was a Wrangler Scientist before she reformed after she fell in love with Lyle and this contest is part of her research into Human/Humanimal interactions...She's trying to find what happens to Humans who can synchronize their hearts, minds, souls...Whatever you wish to call it with Humanimals."

"I'm not a Humanimal and I have no partner." Rana said "So I can't enter."

"Maybe Fatima can include Mutants next year." Bill said with a smile "You Mutants do seems to have abilities unique to you and maybe she can find what happens when a Humanimal synchronizes with a Mutant Animal…"

Meanwhile, Eleanor Capra the 'Mayor' of Forest had called the Ninja Turtles into her office.

"So..." Eleanor said "...I heard through the grapevine what happened between Leonardo and Rana a while ago, that the Tree Frog kissed you in an attempt to seduce you?"

Leo blushed "I wouldn't call it an attempt at seduction." He said "I'd call it, didn't have a sense of personal boundaries….How did you hear about that?"

"Some sharp eared nocturnal Humanimals heard your spat as it happened and they told it to some visiting Mutants and then those Mutants told me."

Leo blushed even deeper, he wished more than anything he could retreat into his shell but he hadn't been able to do that since he was a toddler.

"Which brings me to why I called you here." Eleanor said "That all of you have been having an effect on the Female Mutants."

"Really?" Don squeaked

"Yes really." Eleanor narrowed her eyes at them "I thought Master Splinter taught you to be aware of your surroundings, but you don't seem to notice as you walk by, how many of the Female Mutants' gaze turn to your rears."

All four of the Turtles' blushed

"Which is promptly followed by whatever male partner of their own species they have getting jealous and the ensuing fights...I don't think your four realize what a profound effect your bodies have on Female Mutants, therefore I want you to start wearing clothes."

The Turtles protested "But Eleanor!" Said Leo "We can hardly move..."

"You are causing to much of a social stir!" Eleanor responded "So cover your rears before I tan them!"

The Turtles fell silent Eleanor had been created to be a Super-Soldier, the Mutant Sheep could hit hard.

_**You can not believe how long I've waited to write Eleanor's last line**_


End file.
